


Dinner

by heartstarmagick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, D/s, E-stim, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Levi snark, Multi, Pegging, Restraints, Riding Crops, Vibrators, Wax Play, pwp if it wasn't already obvious, slight stuffing if you squint, taser play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji decides to have a little bit of fun with their pets before, during, and after dinner. </p><p>"Levi felt Hanji grab him by the hair and pull him up, looking at him right in the eyes, 'It's cute that you think you're the one in charge. On the bed, /Corporal/, back to the ceiling.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was waxplay and tasers and I really just wanted to write Hanji as the kind of dom you write fic about because I want to marry them. 
> 
> written in celebration of Erurihan week, cheers!

Hanji had requested that their lovers make dinner.

 _Well_. Requested might not have been the right word.

Levi stood at the stove, boiling water in nothing but a black lace thong and the leash and collar that Hanji had given to him. Erwin was getting the sauce ready, clad in little more than a matching lace garterbelt and black stockings that reached the middle of his thighs.

Hanji sat at the table, resting thigh-high-booted feet on it, holding a low-level taser that they had engineered to keep in that fun pain range. They leaned back, adjusting the straps that happily dug into their ribs and abs and fixing the bits of shiny black fabric over their breasts. It was then that they noticed their tall lover staring discreetly, "Erwin how about you put in some garlic bread to go along with our pasta." They smirked as Erwin purposefully passed closely behind Levi, biting his lip. Hanji made the taser crackle, "Remember boys, no touching each other or there'll be consequences."

Erwin nodded and put the garlic bread in the oven, going over to Levi and pausing for a moment, making him jolt as his hands found their way to the smaller man's ass. He kissed Levi's neck and then his attention was drawn immediately to Hanji clearing their throat.

"Erwin. Come over here."

Levi wordlessly took over his cooking tasks, so Erwin went right over to Hanji. "Present your back."

The blond did and Hanji didn't hesitate pressing the taser into the small of his back and turning it on. Erwin moaned, shuddering and biting his lip. It only lasted a second but fuck that was all Erwin needed. "Next time I'm going to have you over my knee personally, now go help Levi."

"Yes, Master," was Erwin's response--his _only_  response on nights like these unless Hanji asked a direct question. Levi pressed his luck a little more to get under Hanji's skin on purpose, but Erwin could never speak against anyone with such authority over him. He did love disobeying the rules but he almost never even wanted to talk back.

Erwin went back over to the stove and just as he did, Levi turned to their dom, "Master," he said to get their attention, "What else would you like to go along with this? Do you want a vegetable or something?"

"Hmm," Hanji leaned back in their chair in careful consideration. They closed their eyes and incredibly antsy Erwin (who was already fucking hard) discreetly moved a hand to palm at his bulge. It wasn't enough to get past Hanji though, "Erwin, stop that."

He froze and complied, going back to his sauce with a little blush. Levi and Hanji both smirked and then their leader for the night spoke, "I think just the garlic bread will be good. We made so much pasta and we want to save room for dessert~."

Levi nodded. He never liked sex on too full of a stomach. It was always uncomfortable, and he had no idea why Hanji thought pasta would be a good idea but they were the boss for the night and they could eat pasta for days.

Hanji caught Erwin, once again, trying to touch himself and then Levi and asked him if his meatballs were done. The blond checked and nodded and Hanji called him over once again as Levi switched the sauce onto a low heat and drained the pasta. "Yes, Master?"

"You know what you did, Commander. You know you're not to touch Levi or _especially_  yourself. These are rules and rules aren't meant to be broken. You know that."

Erwin blushed and tried not to smile at what was to come.

Hanji pressed the taser into the back of his thigh which made him moan but it also made his leg buckle and he fell within view of Levi, who turned around and gave him a concerned look. Erwin gave him a thumbs up and Levi nodded, returning to his work. It was then that he felt Hanji hoist him up over their lap, moaning deeply as he felt their hand make a harsh connection with one of his asscheeks.

"Levi," Hanji said, giving Erwin's pretty and reddening ass another nice little slap and patiently waiting for Levi to mix the rest of the sauce into the pasta. "What do you think about the Commander with his hands tied around his back?"

Levi snorted as he could practically hear Erwin's breath hitch. Hanji could feel it against their leg and smirked, breaking the momentary silence with another slap. "I think that's a good idea. Do you need something to tie him up with?"

"Oh no, I have what I need."

The scientist reached and grabbed a length of rope that had been sitting on the chair beside them, coaxing Erwin up and tying his hands tightly behind his back. Erwin pulled against them to make sure they'd restrain him and they did, and that was when Levi brought over three plates and silverware, going back to get the prepared pasta and garlic bread.

"Master?" Erwin asked, looking to Hanji who nodded, "How am I to eat?"

"I'm going to feed you, Commander. You can't be trusted with your hands free with Levi and me so close, can you?"

"No, Master. I've defied your rules. I'm not to be trusted." He said it with a little smile that Hanji didn't miss, who returned it and stood to begin serving. They got a bit for themself and a good amount for Erwin, handing the spoon to Levi and cutting them both some garlic bread.

Hanji shifted their chair so it was closer to their bound lover, taking their gloves off and rolling up some pasta onto his fork. "Open wide," they smiled, feeding Erwin the bite. They took a bite for themself and hummed happily, "Levi did such a good job preparing dinner while you were a goof-off, Erwin. I think he deserves a special treat tonight, don't you?"

The blond moaned softly and nodded, drawing a smirk from Levi. "What did you have in mind, Master?"

"I think a nice wax session with that new blue candle might be fun," Hanji mused as they fed Erwin some more pasta, then a meatball.

Levi snorted, having some more spaghetti and taking a small bite of his garlic bread. He certainly wasn't opposed to the idea, though he did know there was usually a fair bit of pain involved. "When did getting hot wax poured on my back become a treat?"

Hanji pushed their glasses up the bridge of their nose, "I could tie you up and use ice instead."

"Being tied up sounds like a treat," Levi said casually, sipping his tea.

"I thought you'd come around," Hanji smirked.

They ate in relative quiet, Hanji alternating between their own bites and Erwin's. Erwin sighed happily as he felt himself get more full and pretty soon, Hanji's plate was clear and Erwin had a few more good bites.

Hanji's hand slunk to Erwin's stomach, rubbing his full and taut belly gently. "You're doing so good eating everything I've fed you. Are you full?"

Erwin nodded, "Very full, Master."

"Too full?"

"Not if you want me to finish."

Hanji smiled, glancing to Levi, "Look at how good he's being. It's like he's learned his lesson." Hanji stood, disregarding the plates and pulling Erwin to his feet, giving his belly a little more rubbing. Levi stood and Hanji went over to him and took him by the leash, pulling him forward and kissing him roughly on the lips.

The trio made their way to the bedroom. Hanji dragged the chair they usually used for bondage purposes in full view of their bed, coaxing Erwin into it who obediently sat down.

"Play with Erwin for a moment, Levi. I need to get a few things."

As Hanji got the necessary items for Levi's hot waxing, the smallest went over to the largest and smirked, drawing him into a rough and passionate kiss. Slender fingers played down a broad chest, tweaking a nipple before rubbing over Erwin's full belly and pulling back to kiss his way down to it. Erwin made a soft noise, not quite expecting that but he didn't want Levi to stop. Levi pushed him back just barely with his fingertips as his other hand lightly played at the lace garterbelt. Levi looked up at him, "I think we should do this more often. You tied up and me in charge."

Levi felt Hanji grab him by the hair and pull him up, looking at him right in the eyes, "It's cute that you think you're the one in charge. On the bed, _Corporal_ , back to the ceiling."

He scoffed but otherwise complied without skipping a beat, laying on top of the plastic tarp over the bed. Levi was most certainly not the one in charge, but his hardness gave away that he didn't necessarily mind. Erwin found himself shuddering at their display because holy fucking shit it was not only unbelievably hot to see Hanji take charge but for Levi to be so effortlessly put in his place by them. The eldest felt like he was bearing witness to sorcery.

Hanji had already lit the candle, the cobalt blue cylinder on the nightstand beside a couple more ambiance candles that threw the room into a warm glow. Hanji had brought out more rope and proceeded to tie Levi's legs to the bed but left his arms free.

Erwin shifted. Fuck, he looked beautiful already.

Hanji took the candle off the nightstand, smirking and walking around Levi to his other side so Erwin could have a better view. They rubbed the already marred skin in reverence before holding the candle up, tipping it and letting dark blue wax fall onto Levi's pretty pale back.

The smallest moaned loudly, legs struggling against his binds as he arched his back upwards. Black cotton sheets were bunched tightly against fingers determined to remain steady, the flickering candlelight making his body glow. Levi visibly shuddered all over as the edges of the wax began to cool, swearing under his breath and panting hard. Levi had a remarkable pain tolerance but the sting of the first waxing of the night always washed over his entire body like ice water on a hot day.

Erwin was convinced that it was the most beautiful fucking thing he had ever seen.

The scientist brought the candle closer, dripping individual spicy little drops on Levi's shoulderblades and right under, drawing desperate moans from the smaller man. The process of waxing, as Hanji called it, was a little bit more slow than their usual scene play. The trio were normally into more impact-driven things and even to a degree psychological shit, but playing with wax required time and a bit of patience.

That brand of pain was always worth it though.

Levi and Erwin had locked eyes as Hanji waited for the wax to dry and for more to build up in the candle. The look Erwin was giving him was undoing Levi in ways he didn't think possible and he found himself gasping softly that he wanted more.

"Say 'please, Master.'"

Levi didn't break eye contact with Erwin but opened his mouth to say something to no avail. Hanji gleefully chose that exact moment to pour what felt like an endless stream of burning hot wax all over his back. Levi pointed his toes and arched his entire body into the hot treat, moaning and panting and finding that laying on his front was getting more and more unbearably uncomfortable.

Erwin was panting, watching his little lover do so well and wishing he could touch himself. That sight was something he'd take with him forever, and the dark blue contrasting with Levi's skin only enhanced his beauty.

Erwin saw Hanji pick up the riding crop, giving Levi a firm smack on the ass, "Don't rub yourself against the bed, it's unbecoming."

"I'm only rubbing myself on the bed because I'm _not_  'unbecoming.'"

Hanji gave his ass another smack. Levi moaned loudly.

Hanji ended up using maybe half the candle on him before whispering that he did wonderfully. They picked up the knife that was solely used in the bedroom, slowly and carefully beginning to scrape the wax off Levi's back. Erwin watched him shudder when the blade touched his skin and Levi moaned, bucking his hips gently and burying his face in the bed. "Master?"

"Yes, Levi."

"I just came, feel free to not dilly dally."

"Already?"

Levi picked his head back up, "It's not my fault Erwin's been lighting fires inside me without even using his hands."

Hanji snorted, easing the rest of wax off of Levi's back, "Looks like I'll have to give Erwin some special treatment for making you finish so quick."

Levi nodded absently as Hanji blew out the candle and untied their smallest lover. Erwin knew better than to move until Hanji gave him instruction to, and waited patiently as Hanji carefully wiped Levi down, cleaning him and helping him off the bed. Hanji tore away the tarp and Levi got right back on top of the bed, laying on his stomach and sighing happily. Hanji rubbed some burn-soothing cream on his back, looking to Erwin and smiling, "Are you up for a pegging, Commander?"

A nod came from the blond, as well as another soft smile, "Absolutely, Master."

Oh fuck yes.

It was fairly known that Erwin _liked_  his position of power; he didn't always necessarily like the responsibility it brought along, but he did like being in charge. So these moments designated for him specifically to _not_  be in charge were a treat in an altogether different way and Erwin reveled in it. He loved having to patiently take direction from Hanji, or Levi on his nights--it was a sort of release for him, comforting almost.

"Hey there, handsome."

Erwin looked up and there was Hanji, smiling and reaching around to untie his arms. His body had been quietly simmering for the time being, but he could feel adrenaline almost instantly pump through him as he felt Hanji's breath on the side of his neck, their body warm on his cold untouched skin. The rope fell to the floor and he felt a low chuckle in his ear as he jumped a little without realizing it. Erwin rubbed his wrists and Hanji straightened, holding out their hand which the blue-eyed man took.

As Erwin took a moment to stretch, Hanji playfully ran their hand down his body and began palming the heavy hardness. The sheer magnitude of Erwin's body was always something Hanji beheld with wanting and fascinated eyes. They coaxed Erwin onto the other side of the bed, getting himself face down and ass up as Hanji strapped on their favorite realistic-looking vibe. They squeezed some lube onto their fingers, getting onto the bed and teasing Erwin's opening.

The older man hissed and arched his back for more and moaned as Levi was very obviously watching them both and it was turning the blond on immensely. His hardness was already painful but fuck if everything didn't make it delightfully worse.

Erwin let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in as Hanji began to push the tip of the strap-on into him. His body arched into the new attention and Hanji smiled and continued pushing into him, leaning to his ear, "How much are you up for tonight?"

Vibrations from Hanji's cock were pulsating against him in all the right ways and Erwin whined in response, panting out his answer, "Fuck me good, Master."

That was all Hanji needed to hear, holding Erwin's hips firmly and groaning as they thrusted the entirety of their strap on inside him, pulling back and slamming into him as Erwin screamed and threatened to cum.

The bed creaked in that delicious way that they all knew could be heard next door as Hanji fucked the shit out of their lover. Erwin could delightfully feel bruises budding at his hips under where Hanji's fingertips bit into the skin. He could never get enough of that, and then there was the way he was being slammed into. Erwin never wanted it to end.

Without warning he could feel Hanji press their vibe onto his prostate and before he could say anything, Erwin felt himself finishing (all over the comforter, much to Levi's tired dismay). Hanji slowed down their thrusting during his climax, finishing themself off along the way and pulling out of him.

Erwin tiredly rolled over away from the cum and panted, laying on his side. Hanji hopped up to help take Erwin's stockings and garter belt off, also unstrapping and unlacing themself from their leather. "Do you need any water or something to munch on?" Hanji asked, going back over to the bed and stroking Erwin's cheek.

He nodded, "Water would be nice, thank you."

Hanji kissed his lips and went to the nightstand, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out three bottles of water. They closed it, going around the bed to Levi and shaking him gently, "Nnnh?"

"How's your back?"

"It feels kinda nice."

Hanji handed him a bottle, "Have some, you've had a busy night." They reached around him to give one to Erwin before smiling and taking their place in the middle of the duo. They all sat up, sipping their water in silence.

Silence that Hanji, of course, broke.

"That was so wonderful. You both did so, so good." Hanji pressed a kiss to the top of Levi's head, kissing Erwin on the lips one more time. "You both took your punishments with the utmost grace, I'm so proud of both of you."

"Erwin's eye-fucking actually made me cum this time, who fucking knew."

The blond snorted and lay his head against Hanji's shoulder, "I feel so much better too. I needed that."

"Mmm, I could tell. How's your belly?" Hanji asked, reaching and running their hand along his abs.

The older man shuddered gently, "Everything's ah--digesting very well."

"Good I'm glad."

Levi got up, pulling the comforter off the bed, onto the floor and then retrieved the spare from the closet. He spread it over the bed, over the quiet aftercare chatting. Levi slunk into bed, sipping his water some more and setting it on the nightstand before wrapping an arm around Hanji. He listened to their praise with closed eyes, pressing his mouth against their skin to hide his smile.

When he opened his eyes, Erwin's haunting light blue ones were looking right at him and he couldn't help his breath hitch a tiny bit. "You looked so unbelievable with wax splattered all over your back. Plus dinner was delicious and that was all you."

Levi nodded and smirked, "You didn't look half bad yourself, all tied up and unable to do anything about your rager."

Erwin chuckled and took Levi's hand into his own. Levi more or less accepted it and Hanji had already passed out--leading scenes could be exhausting. The duo took their cue and wordlessly settled in for a good night's rest.


End file.
